What Could Have Been
by Beelirious
Summary: Natalia never defected. Bucky became a hero alongside Captain America. What could have been if both of them chose another path to take? The path that was intended for them.
1. Introduction

What happened if she stayed with them? What could she become if she didn't defect?

What would his life be if Hydra didn't find him laying in the ice? What kind of a person would he be if his life didn't depend on those ten words?

These two could've gotten a much more different life if the things happened to them didn't take place. So, what could've happened if the destined path chosen for them were to become real? Would their path cross? Or would they not meet each other?

What if James Buchanan Barnes didn't become the Winter Soldier and just stayed by Captain America's side? And what if Natalia Alianovna Romanova became every evil organization's heartless killer for all these years?

So many questions unanswered.

And only a look from both sides will determine the answers.

Author's Note:

Early chapters will be more on the individual events in their personal lives. Bucky meeting Natalia will be a long way to go but we'll get there. I promise!

I hope you stay reading this until the intended meeting. And, I assure you they will have a good one.

Again, English is not my first language so please bear with me.


	2. Natalia Alianovna Romanova

We were 28.

28 young little girls fighting for a title that could spark fear in the eyes of all.

We kill. We infiltrate. We extract. And we destroy.

Perfect girls who could seduce their way out of trouble.

Years of training passes by in the Red Room and it goes down to two.

Those 28 girls narrowed down to two by being killed right inside the facility.

And some of them were done by me.

My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

I kill because I am made to kill.

I am programmed to destroy lives.

Handled by unions who are too valuable to get their hands stained by blood.

So, to get things started,

I am determined to be the last one.

I will be the victor.

The title will be mine.

At the center of the training grounds, I came face to face with the last obstacle in becoming the Black Widow, Yelena Belova. The look in her eyes tells me that this will not be an easy fight but the previous ones I had aren't either.

We both had been through a lot. We had killed a few of our own but it really goes down to this last match.

Doing it countless time, I quickly searched her for any injury that could be an advantage later on. We have been taught to utilize the opponent's weakness to our advantage to win every battle and it has been quite a success as I am now a mere foot away from earning the title.

Judging by how Yelena stands, her stomach had received a few painful punches from the way her back droops. I'm positive that it left some bruises that are still sore. I might have to focus on that. A broken ankle was not going to be left unnoticed as her foot is starting to turn purple. A few fresh scratches here and there but I know that it will not hinder her movements if I aimed at that.

Studying her came to a full stop when I hear Madame B's stoic, emotionless voice rang from the side.

"Begin."

I will be the victor.

The second her words voiced out, Yelena came sprinting towards me. An advantage, I thought. I waited for her to come close before sliding sideward to strike her nape. Before her body falls to the ground, I spun around to give her a roundhouse kick that sends her flying across the mat.

I waited for her to pick herself up which is prohibited for us to do in the Red Room. Before then, Madame B had always scolded us for being too weak for giving an opponent time to help themselves up. But, I am me, it has always been fun to mess around with your enemy.

My taunting had been successful since Yelena is now again running towards me but with a more determined look in her eyes. Now, this is where it begins. She quickly launches herself at me and grabbed both of my shoulders as she wraps her legs around my waist. She dragged me to the ground, planning to pin me down but I gripped her thighs harshly to loosen her grip on my waist.

I tuck both of my hands under her thighs and swiftly pushed her off me. Before she lands on the ground, I pulled her flailing arms towards me and gave her multiple punches on the face, leaving a bloody mess. My clutches on her wrists were too tight, stopping her from removing my hold but she lifted her knee and automatically connecting it to my stomach.

I felt my grip loosen so she pulled her wrist and instantly swung her other fist at me. My face turned sideward as her knuckles came in contact with my cheek. As my head was turned away from her, I couldn't stop her from immediately kicking my sheens.

I fell to the ground with a loud thud, and she quickly pinned me down. Yelena rapidly strikes her fists to my face and I'm sure I'm as a bloody mess as she is.

The pattern was almost repetitive that I had the chance to move my head aside, making Yelena slam her fist into the mat. I quickly jerk my knee up to her back and rolled us around. I stood up and now I would not give her a chance to get back up.

As she was still laying on the ground, I immediately stepped on her neck preventing her from breathing. She tried to claw her way out of it but I held my ground.

Once I knew she's almost out of breath, I lifted my foot and grabbed her collar. She was still choking when I pulled her up. Yelena tried to claw my arms away, trying desperately to stop me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, strangling her. "я выигрываю." I win. I whispered to her ear and snapped her neck right away, not waiting for Madame B's instruction if I should kill her or not.

I let go of Yelena's neck and her limp body just dropped on the floor.

Madame B emerged from the side. "Well done, Natalia." Her Russian accent evident in her voice and a smile was forming on her face. She definitely didn't care I killed Yelena instantly.

She graciously strode close to me and genuinely smiled. A bit menacing but still, she never smiled so this was a first.

"Welcome to the world, Black Widow."

I grinned at her.

Finally.


	3. James Buchanan Barnes

"Go!" Steve yells from the other side.

My eyebrows instantly furrow and I held on to the rails. "No! Not without you!"

Steve looked desperate but something shifted in his eyes. He then backed up. I thought he wasn't really planning on doing it but the brave man that he is, he did.

He jumped.

"I thought it wouldn't work."

"Well, it did."

I was in the train with Steve, fighting Hydra bastards. These men just kept on coming but we handled it like we always do.

But I was blasted outside the train and I was grabbing onto the metal rod attached to the side. I hear Steve yelling, screaming to grab his hands. I tried to but the rod snapped apart and I was falling.

And all I could feel was coldness.

"Sergeant Barnes. You're finally awake." I heard a voice beside me.

Every part of my body was stiff. It's not actually painful but I'm feeling like there's something different. I opened my eyes and got blinded for a second by the lights. My vision was blurry at first but it eventually got clearer. Once I felt like I could move my head, I turned to look at my side and saw a man in a lab coat. He was checking something on the monitor.

A few minutes passed by and the door suddenly opened.

Steve came barging through the door and his eyes landed on me. "Thank God, Bucky!" He ran to my side, trying to check the state I'm in. Which I myself don't know either.

"Steve." My voice was hoarse, telling me that I was out for an amount of time.

His eyes were bloodshot. Dark circles formed below it. He looks like hell. The man in the lab coat was nowhere to be found as I looked around once more. My eyes went to back to Steve's, looking at him like I'm questioning what the hell happened.

"I...I...You were and I couldn't," He stumbled through the words. He then ran his hand down over his face with a sigh. "I couldn't save you, Buck. It's my fault. And I'm so sorry." The broken look in his eyes was so prominent and I couldn't help but feel confused.

I must've looked so because he immediately starting explaining everything. "When you fell off the train, I didn't know what to do. I just stood there." He hesitated, looking vaguely at nothing. "I blanked out but I heard myself screaming for help and I instantly taught of someone who could help. I called Howard Stark the moment we finished the mission. I called for him to help me find you. I desperately hoped that we do. And now, you're here, Buck."

I didn't mutter anything while he explained. I let the information sink in first. I thought he was done telling me what happened but it wasn't even the half of it.

"You, you lost an arm, Bucky." Steve whispered. "From the fall."

Those words rang in my ear and I felt myself blinking furiously. I tried to process what he said but my brain kept on shutting the thought down. I couldn't believe it.

I wanted to check if it's true but then again I'm too horrified to try. I looked at Steve and he was watching me, eyes laced with fear and guilt. I want to tell him that it wasn't his fault but no words came out.

I let a few seconds pass before lowering my eyes. And like Steve said. I did lose an arm. That made me let out a few deep breaths.

My arm was gone up until the shoulder. I examined it, moving my shoulder a bit. It doesn't hurt anymore but it felt weird not feeling anything in that part.

Steve lowered his head as I stare more at my non-existent arm. "Hey, Steve." He looked up. "Thanks for saving me, pal." I smiled at him genuinely.

Ever since we were kids, Steve had been bullied a lot. I used to save him whenever he got pinned down in an alley. His beliefs and values had always become a target by some bastards and Steve being the persistent one between the two of us, even if he's in a disadvantage, he always stands up for what he believes in.

His intentions are always for the good. And never would I blame him for this.

Another man busted through the door and Howard Stark appeared. "Oh, shit. Barnes! Finally kicking, I suppose." He smirked and walked towards us.

I grinned at his teasing. Well, what can you expect from a Stark? "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Howard examined my arm and looked at Steve. There's something they're not telling me but I guess I'll be hearing it right now.

"So, Barnes. What do you say about getting a new arm?" Howard asked. "And becoming a super soldier?"

I looked at Steve and then at him. My eyebrows furrowed at his question.

"What?"


End file.
